


Alternate Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), F/M, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Science sans has figured out a way to be able to open portals to other universes easily. The only problem is he needs a specific human to do so.Y/n is an average human with not so average powers. What is she to do when monsters she never knew existed kidnap her to help them save their brothers.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. A/N Starting Off

These are some things to may want to know.

1\. Just to start off this is an au sans x reader fanfic. It will not have every au since that is nearly impossible, but it will have a good few. 

2\. This fic will have strong language in it. Whether it is a lot or a little is a mystery but there will be some. I do not plan to write any lemon/smut or whatever you call it. That is not my intention of this fic and more of a fun playful light toned one. However there will be sexual themes.

3\. Another thing I will like to say is in the final chapters you will have 'choices'. You can choose which character you end with, even all or none. I will write chapters for each of them so you could read all of them. That's my plan for the ending of this story. 

4\. There will most likely be no mention of any form of depression and the only trigger warning is curse words, violence, and sexual themes. If you find more please tell me. Also tell me how you may want me to progress the story. I have the story mostly planned out, but if you have any input I'll be willing to hear it. 

5\. Also, yes this will be a girl reader. I will try to make it as gender neutral as I can, but some of the nicknames will not be gender neutral.

6\. Do not expect the au's stories to be fully correct. I am doing my research and making sure that it is as close as it can be and portray with my story. If things are wrong, or you think something can be improved tell me, but I am not going to change an entire chapter because the story is not correct to the actual aus. I hope you understand.

I hope you enjoy this fic!


	2. 3 Skeletons

??? POV

" Look, I know you could be doing anything else, but this is important," I explain.

I look right into his sockets. His red orbs look right back into mine. I know I could do this on my own, but I needed him in case things went wrong. 

" What's in it for me," He asks, a tough growl echoing in his voice.

I knew he would not come so easily. He's literally the agressive version of myself. Why would he come help me and possibly get stuck in my world for a long period of time... again. 

" When it works-"

" If it works," He smirks, his golden tooth reflecting the light from the lamp in the corner of the room. I only roll my orbs at his remark.

" When it works, not only will you be able to go wherever whenever, but you'll also be able to help him." I see his smirk turn onto a snarl.

" As if ya think I care bout him! He don' give a damn bout me!"

Right where I want him.

" So you don't care about your brother?"

He stalls for a moment. He makes it seem so easy to say it, but once confronted, he's stumped.

" Why does it fucking matter! It wouldn' help him anyways. I can' get him back from that creep!"

" What if I tell you, that you can..."

\----------

" So what are we doing? I bet it will do wonderful things right!" I look down at yet another version of myself. This one acts as if the whole world is stars and rainbows. Sadly, him and jackass are the only two I got.

" We have to bring a human to this universe," I state calmly. I was more focused on the orange circle on my screen. It indicated that a portal to another universe was coming soon, and by how wide the width of the circle is, I'd say we have a good while. 

I've been researching this portal for a while and found a strong source of power within it. I've figured out it is a human who has the ability to create their own portals. If their power is harnessed, I could open portals whenever I want. I can also find him. 

" We're gonna kidnap 'em, Blue," Fell said and looked at the screen as well. I could see the confusion on his face by what was happening, but I think he gets the gist. 

" Kidnap? I don't want to do this anymore then!" Blue crossed his arms and let out a high pitched 'huff'.

" You're entire mission is to kidnap humans? What do ya mean ya not doin' it any more," Fell protested.

" It's not kidnapping! It's giving people a nice home before having a nice talk with our royal guard!!!!" 

His eyes shine brightly and I honestly wish I could have found a portal to any other universe than his.

" Shut up. The portal is about to open and we can't miss it. We need to use all the time we can get," I tell them. 

They both frown, but stop talking. Finally some peace and quiet to listen. Portals are full of great energy so there will be a static sound seconds before it form. Once I hear the sound of static, we have to go.

I look back at the others while we wait. Blue is having a fun time poking at Fell's golden tooth while Fell is pretty much half asleep by now. Why did I get stuck with the two dumbest versions of myself. I could have met a scientist just like myself, but instead I got a child and an agressive asshole. I let out a sigh and once again wait.

A few minutes pass and I start to hear the sound of static. I jolt up at the sound and look behind me, the orange circle on the computer flashing brightly.

" Get up, we have to go. I say we have a few hours to find this human and get back." The others sit up and look at me, getting up from their seats and walking towards me.

" The portal is going to open behind this computer. Once we get through we hurry up and search for the human. Take a phone from the desk. They show where high energies of electricity are coming from. It should not be hard to find them."

As I finish my spiel, the portal started cracking open. It almost looked like an actual rip in the air. As it grew I readied myself. I would not fail. We need this human. Without them, all of us will die at his hands.

Once the rip was wide enough, the sight of a green lush forest beyond it, we ran inside.

\----------

Y/n POV

" Mr. Jackson, the answer is -675.67."

" Right again Ms. L/n!"

" How did you get that! I am barely understanding this class and you're still passing it with a 100," my friend whispers to me. 

I just laugh and pay attention to the rest of the lecture. It won't be too long and this semester will be over and I can go home and relax on the beach for my summer vacation! 

Class ends and I walk to my dorm with my friends. They pretty much ask me for help on the homework we were given in class. I knew they needed help, but honestly I kind of wish they didn't just use me for how smart I was. That's all I feel like I am to them.

Once I'm at my dorm room they deaperse and I am once again alone. I walk in and grab my notebook to work on the homework. I like getting it done a good while before it is due so I can use the rest of my time for myself. I also grab my sketch book for after. My mind is just running wild of all the sketches I can make today. We learned about a new animal in my biology class and I really want to draw it.

Once my homework is done, I hurry and grab my sketch book, remembering what the animal looked like in my mind and starting to sketch it. I smile at the dumb little face I gave it until I actually drew it. I knew I had work in a little bit so I set my sketch book down, the half draw animal looking at me from the paper. 

" I'll come back for you," I smile at the paper. I look around my room and grab my coat and phone before I grab my keys. Even during spring it is still cold at night. I hurry out to my car and drive to my work. It's going to be a long night, it's a Friday and I work at one of the main bars in the city. 

When I park my car I can already tell that they need my help. The parking lot is already halfway full and I can see many drunk people starting to go crazy. I get out of the car and head inside.

" Y/n! Thank God you're hear! I need you at the bar right away. The regulars are calling for you and they're starting to get rowdy," my boss says. 

I nod and walk over to the bar, half of the men and women there all turn to look at me and ask me for vast assortments of drinks. Tonight will be a very long night.

\----------

" Y/n~ I love you so much," Tim, one of the regulars, says to me in a state of drunken high. 

" Yes Tim, I love you too," I joke back. I knew he would never remember this the next morning because he asks this every Friday.

" Will you marry me," He says lazily and lays his head on his left arm, taking a sip of his 6th bottle of vodka for the night.

" Only if you give me a ring."

"Alright! Next Friday I'll give you a big ring. It will be made of the most beautiful diamonds."

I laugh at him and finish cleaning up the glasses. I knew my shift ended in a few more minutes, but I promised to clean up for the night. Once I did that, I'll leave and go back home.

" Be safe tonight Y/n," Tim said as one of the other men grabbed him and lead him out. The way Tim said that had me a little worried. It's not like I drank anything tonight. Was he just worried? Did he know something was going to happen? I decide to not worry about it and clean the rest of the dishes.

Once finished I checked out and walked out of the bar, saying goodnight to my coworkers and heading for my car. It was probably around 11 at night and as I walked to my car, I felt a headache starting to form. It wasn't small either. I grabbed onto the side of my car, falling to the ground almost instantly. 

Is this what Tim was warning me about? But what caused this? I've done nothing.

I look around for any help. No one is around and my voice is not working, the only sound coming out is soft whimpers. I try to think of what could be happening. I then notice a pair of shoes walking towards me. I look up, but my vision is too blurry to see who it is. The only thing I see before I pass out is a really pale hand reaching towards me.

\----------

Fell's POV

" Ya know it wasn' that hard to find ya. I now have to get outta here before the portal closes," I say as I look at the girl on the floor. 

I don't even know why she passed out, she just did. Makes it easier for me though. I pull out the phone which has the tracker on it and call Sy.

" Ya know this girl was real easy to find."

" So you found the human? Bring her to the portal."

" Alright. Make sure to call Blue. Knowin' him he's probably halfway across the world by now."

" I will, just get the human through the portal please. We can't lose it to being late." 

Im surprised by the harshness in his voice. I know he cares about his brother, but it's not like time is running out.... But what if it is...

" Ya know the human is just a little lady. Ya don't gotta go around calling her an it." 

I'm not a skeleton to have feeling and I don't, but it's just Sy. If anything it seems like we have switched personalities. He must know something that he's not telling us. He's usually never this stressed.

" Just get to the fucking portal Fell! I don't care what she is! You want to save your brother, get her to our universe."

" Well fuck you too then," I hanged up on him and looked at the girl on the ground. She was really pretty for a human. I lean down and pick her up, carrying her on my shoulder. 

I teleport to the portal to see Blue and Sy already there.

" That's the human? She's really pretty! I hope she'll be my friend and we can cook together," Blue cheered. I will say out of all the portals Sy got, it had to be Blue's. The little brat is annoying.

" Yeah let's just get through, I'm not willin' to get stuck in this world as well," I say and walk into the portal, showing right back up in the lab. Once we're all through the portal starts to close. Sy said it can also close if everyone who went through it came back through.

I pick the girl off my shoulder and place her on the couch that Sy usually sleeps on when working. I only know that since I've been here enough times to know. He keeps doing 'experiments' on us since we're him from another universe.

" So how did you find the girl," Sy asks.

" I followed ya phone, she then passed out on the ground for no reas-"

" She passed out! Was it when you got close to her?"

I give him a weird look, but then again being a scientist makes him weird.

" Yea, she just randomly passed out."

" That's wonderful! So my phone worked!"

" What was it supposed to do," Blue asked. He looked just as curious as me.

" I made it so when it reached a form of energy greater than the portal to send an electrical shock, pretty much pausing the force of energy being created!"

" You electrocuted her," Blue gasped. 

" She didn't feel it though. The only thing she would experience is a headache," Sy says happily. Blue still didn't look too happy, but he went along with it any ways.

" She may be waking up soon since I only had it keep her down for a few minutes."

I hear a small groan and look towards the couch to see the girl stirring.

" Speak of the devil."

\----------

Y/n POV

I feel my headache fading away and slowly reach my hand to my head. My eyes won't open, but I can feel the softness of a bed or couch underneath me. I also feel stares on me. I'm not alone.

" Speak of the devil," A dark voice sounds. It almost has a New Jersey accent to it. I'd almost say he sounds like he's from the Mafia.

" So this is the girl we need?" This voice sounds high pitched. Almost like a child. And what does he mean need?

" This is her. Hey are you awake?" This one sounds normal, but he sounds tired. Almost like he never sleeps and only lives off coffee.

I slowly nod my head to answer his question. I'm in a situation I've never been in before, and I'm not willing to die if they figured out I was pretending 

" Alright, now can you speak for me? Can you open your eyes," his voice sounds desperate. 

Can I? I try to speak, but it almost feels like my throat was a desert and I end up coughing.

" What is that noise," the child said. What does he mean? Has this kid never heard a cough before 

" It's a cough. Humans do it when something is affecting their lungs or throat," the tired one says.

Excuse me? What is wrong with these people. Calling me a human and not knowing what a cough it. It's like they're not human themselves.

" Either way, since you seem to be struggling do you need anything? We need you to talk to us and it seems something is preventing you from speaking."

It seems like something is preventing you from speaking? The way he talks almost makes him sound like a scientist, but not a human one. I'm not going to believe aliens kidnapped me if that's the case. They're just really weird humans.

" Wat...r," that's the most I can say before I start coughing again.

It seems one of them get what I mean as I hear one step out of the room. It takes a moment before they get back and I reach out my hand. It seems like they got what I wanted as I was handed a bottle of water.

I sat myself up with the little strength I had and instantly started chugging the water.

" Ya said it didn' hurt her? Why she acting like this then," the New Jersey one said.

" I never said it won't have the side affects of it. Her throat is probably dry, and her eyes are just struggling for some reason. She probably very weak as well."

What did they do to me? I'm honestly terrified that I may be dying from something right now. I'm terrified on what's going to happen if I don't die soon. But do now I chug my water like it's the only thing that can save me. Once I'm finished I close the bottle and throw it on the floor.

" Where... Where am I?" My throat still hurts but I need to know. If I can't see I have to have audio clues. I don't expect them to tell me, but I may be able to get something else from it 

" You're in my lab in another universe."

What?

I'm quiet for a moment before I just start laughing. A lab in another universe. What is wrong with these people. They have to be fucked in the head. They keep acting like they've never met another person in their life. They also supposedly need me, a random girl, for something. I'm terrified to even think of what they need.

" No really, where am I," My throat starts to feel better and I can feel my eyes more willing to open. They start to flutter and all I can see so far is that they look very pale and almost mutilated. They're really fucked up.

" I am not lying. You are in my universe, and I need you to help us."

His voice sounded so sincere and once my eyes stop blurring, I feel like I am going to pass out again. My eyes are fully open and the sight in front of me is one I never would thought to have seen before.

" I'm on drugs..." I say to the three skeletons in front of me.

" So you can finally see us. You believe me now?" 

The one with the tired voice is a lean skeleton in a lab coat. He's tall and all I can see is two white dots in his sockets looking at me. He seems smart, but the way he talks about humans, it almost sounds like he really doesn't have a clue about them. He has to be a scientist, white lab coats always give that away.

" Ah you can see! Tell me how do we look! I bet you've never seen a skeleton before!" 

The child voice goes to a short skeleton. Still taller than me, but compared to the others he was short. He looks to almost be wearing body armor and a blue scarf around his neck. His eyes are shining blue and look like stars. He doesn't seem to be threatening at all, just a kid.

I then looked up at the big round one. He was tall and was definitely the definition of big boned. He had a coat on with what looked like fur surrounding the hood. His eyes glowed red and he had a golden tooth sitting with the rest of his sharp teeth. Now this one is threatening. I was already terrified of the voice, but he looks like he could just fuck someone up if need be.

Never in my life did I think I would be sitting in front of 3 very different alive skeletons.

" Yeah I'm definitely on drugs."

" You're not on drugs. We are real. We're all the same skeleton too, just from different universes."

The more he speaks the less I believe him. I'm supposed to believe 3 alive skeletons, who are the same skeleton but from different universes, brought me to a different universe because they need me.

But then I start to wonder. It's not like I don't believe in the existence of alternate universes. Also if they were to hurt me I wouldn't be free to move on a nice couch. I just can't get past that they're skeletons. 

I paused for a moment and they notice it too.

" Why am I here?"

" That you can't know. If you know, you'll probably not understand and screw up the research."

I give him an annoyed look and look around the room. There is only one door and they're all in front of it. I don't know if any of them have weapons so if I want to get out of this, I have to be careful. 

" So I'm supposed to believe that 3 skeletons, who are technically the same person, kidnapped me, took me to another universe, and need me for something I am not allowed to know about," I ask sarcastically.

" Yes!" The small one says.

I shake my head, but what else do I have to believe. If I was on drugs, there would be a lot less sense to this.

" Well I don't want to be here, so just find someone else and leave me alone,"I go to stand up, but I am stopped by a wall of... Bones? 

" I can not do that. We took you for a specific reason that you will learn about soon enough. But for now you may mess up my research if you know what you can do," The one in the lab coat said. 

I groan and place my head in my hands. Why me? I have done nothing at all to deserve to be kidnapped. I don't know how to feel either. If I'm really in another universe will I ever be able to go back? What about my family? I start to fully realize my situation. 

I have been kidnapped... I don't know where I am, and I have a high chance of never coming back. It only makes it worse that this is not normal either. I feel tears start to fall and I try my best to keep them down, but they won't stop.

" Human, are you okay? You have water falling from your sockets," the little skeleton makes me laugh a little. He really seems like a kid. He seems like he would never hurt me either.

" Let's give her some space. We can talk to her later. I have to talk to you two anyways," the scientist says and starts walking out of the room. The others follow after.

" In case ya think of moving," the big one said with a shit eating grin," the bones hurt."

They close the door and I look at the bones around me. He said they're supposed to hurt, but how? They're just bones. He's probably tricking me into not leaving. But even then, they still have some form of magical power if they can just spawn these.

I reach my hand towards one of them but hold back. What if it actually hurts, really bad? I decide to man up and touch the bone but I instantly regret it. A surge of pain ran through my body all the way to what felt like my heart. But it was not my heart. It was something I've never felt before. These are some weird bones.

Well I can't escape this way, but...

I look up and the roof is exactly what I want it to be. The roof is made of those squares that are easily movable and I can probably almost reach the roof to move them. I just have to jump.

It's either get caught or get out, and I don't think they'll kill me. So I go for it.

I stand up on the couch and reach my arm up. My finger tips just touching the top of it and I move to my tippy toes to raise the square the smallest bit. It works and I start to slide it to the side. It's almost a good bit out of the way and I take my chance. I jump up as quietly as I can and catch my hands on the inside of the structure that holds the squares. 

I keep my grip and pull myself up the best I can. I almost lose grip again, but I hike my leg into the ceiling and catch it on the structure.

I made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter. I am very terrible with updating things and may even seem like I'm not working on the work anymore, but I will get to it eventually. I plan to actually finish this fic since I really like it's idea and everything I've created with it already. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter and tell me any ideas you may have about it as well! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of this!


	3. Taste of Freedom

Y/n POV

I made it.

But there is no time to rest, they'll be coming back any second. 

I grab the tile and start sliding it back into place, making sure I don't make any noise. I manage to slide it in and as I do I'm consumed in darkness 

" Shit," I whisper to myself. Did they take my-

Realization hit me as I felt the weight in my pocket. I'm so glad they didn't realize I had it. I also felt my headphones and car keys in my other pocket. Welp at least I have some sort of entertainment and defense. 

I pull out my phone and smile when I see that there is at least 50% still left. I turn the flash light on and look at my surroundings. The space I am in is bigger than the room below me. The ceiling must all be connected.

I start to crawl quietly and make sure my steps are light and won't make sound. The tiles were pretty thick, so I'm hoping there will not be that much noise.

I guide the light around as I crawl through the ceiling. The only thing I can notice is that it goes on for a long while. I don't really notice any walls or exits. Can I even escape from this place? 

That's when I notice a wall coming in front of me. At least it's something. 

I do not see an exit so I decide to follow the wall and hopefully fine a way to get out. I could always drop down, but I would have a higher chance of getting caught there than finding an exit on the roof.

I notice a bump in the wall and as I come closer I see that it's a door knob. It has to be a way out! I crawl over to it and slowly turn it, but before I can open I hear voices.

" Where could she have gone," I could tell by the worriness in his voice that it's the scientist. 

" I checked the rest of the buildin' she ain't anywhere in here," That was the red one.

" We'll spread out around the underground. The phones still need to charge, but she can't get out of the underground. Once their full we can easily find her again."

A phone? Easily find me? What is up with these skeletons? It's like I'm some sort of magnet.

" I'll stand out front in case she is still in the building!"

I could tell that one was the short one.

" Alright Blue, I'll go to Waterfall and Fell can go to Snowdin."

Fell and Blue? So that's their name's? But wouldn't it be the same name if they're the same person? I guess they're just a nickname to show who's who.

" If I get my 'ands on her she's dead," 

" Do not harm her soul! I get it that you're pissed off, but you need to calm down."

" Fine Sy, but I ain't goin' easy on her."

I just hear a groan and then... They're gone. No footsteps no anything and I know it's dumb, but I know they're gone. 

Well at least from that I know where to avoid them and now know their names. Very helpful...

I take my chance and decide to open the door. The door slides open and I smile as I don't see any of them on the other side. I crawl out of the door. My hips get caught on the sides, but with a little wiggle I break free. I check my phone and it's now at 30%. Guess I've been in there a long time.

I turn my phone light off and look at my surroundings. This definitely is a laboratory, with all the white walls and experiments laying around. I notice that there is a small knife laying on a table by some kind of electrical experiment.

As I walk towards it, I start to grow dizzy, but I need that knife. It will definitely be a lot better than some car keys to defend myself. I snatch it and walk away, the dizzy feeling fading. I place the knife in my pocket in case I need it for later.

So the small one is going to be right outside front. If I even know where the front is... All I see are doors leading in all possible directions with masses of supplies and experiments laying everywhere.

I decide to check every door. Most of them were filled with mass amounts of storage. Others had things that I couldn't understand even if I tried. There were two doors left. When I opened one, it lead to a hallway. I decide to at least check the final door before I get myself lost in this place. So I step over to the other door and open it. 

I'm taken aback by the heat wave that hits me. It was so hot that I took my my coat off, wrapping it around my waist in case I make it to Snowdin. The sound of it dosent seem like a very warm place.

I look forward and already notice the small one standing just a few feet away from me. He's looking the other way so I wonder if I can just slide past him. Possibly head to the left of where he is.

I take my chance and start walking to the left, he so far has not noticed me and I'm starting to think hes not even looking for me.

I still take it slow, he may be trying to trick me or something like that. I'm almost to he path as I hear him yell at me.

" Human!"

I instantly start running down the path. I can feel the sweat forming on my body, the heat of this place almost feels like I'm burning alive. 

" Human wait!"

I would, but I can't. I have no clue what they need from me and I don't want to find out. 

I suddenly notice bone rise from the ground. I instantly stop as I remember what happened the last time I touched one. I turn around and see the small skeleton behind me. He doesn't even look tired! Then again he is a skeleton.

" Please don't run! We really need you!"

" Why? Why should I believe you anyways? You kidnapped me, supposedly took me to another universe and you're a talking skeleton! Nothing is making sense, and I don't know what's true or not."

I suddenly get a good look of what's around me. Lava fucking lava... How did I not notice. Between the extreme heat and vast view of it, I was probably too occupied with not being caught. I guess that didn't work out though.

" I know it's crazy. It was crazy for me too when Sy came to my universe. But we really need you! You're really our only hope."

I take a notice to his calm voice. For all before now, he just yelled and was pretty annoying. But looking at him now he almost looked sad. 

" Why me? What do I do that can help you?"

" Sy said I can't tell you... You may get really confused and freak out."

The more he talks the more I think about it. I don't know why, but Blue is really comforting... But I remember the others and change my mind.

" I'm sorry, but I really want to leave..."

I pull out my knife and cut at the bones. They break and I run through them. Ahead of me I see a person on a boat. Maybe they can take me somewhere.

" Wait!"

I hurry and step onto the boat. I look behind me and he's only a few yards away.

" Please I need to go somewhere!"

" Snowdin or Waterfall."

I want to think about it, but he has almost caught up to me.

" Snowdin!"

The boat starts moving and I look back to where it was docked and... He's not there. It's like he disappeared. I try not to think about it and focus on what's to do next. I chose Snowdin...

Oh no! Fell is there.. I can't take on that guy by myself. He looks like he could kill me with just a look. 

" Alternate universes are strange. How do you feel about them?" 

I jump at the sound of the cloaked persons voice. Alternate universes? Do they know the skeletons.

" I guess they're interesting?"

" Hm you think so? Then go through one and find out where it goes!"

Wait? What do they mean? 

" Excuse me, but-"

" This is your stop."

I look at the cloaked persons face, only to see darkness. Ok freaky...

I get off the boat in fear of angering them. I notice a mass amount of snow around me and smile as I remembered to bring my coat. I put it on and look around. 

There are cute little houses all around me and... People?

These people were not humans... I don't even know what they are. I would say they look like monsters. 

" Hello! You look lost."

I turn around to see a bear. The bear is wearing a cute sweater though and instead of looking like a real bear, be looks like a teddy bear.

" Um I am? Do you know the way to get out of here?"

He gives me a big chuckle and I smile from how contagious it is.

" Well there is the barrier, but no monster can cross that."

So they are monsters...

" But if you want to get out of Snowdin you can either go out to Waterfall or go toward the ruins. However the door has been locked for many years now."

I locked forbidden door sounds like more of a safer place than an easy access waterfall. Seeing as the skeletons may not be there.

" Where is the ruins?"

He points to the right. 

" If you follow the path you'll easily find it. I would watch out though. A big guy came through here a bit ago, he was looking for someone like you so I would keep an eye out."

I nod to him thankfully and walk towards a long bridge. I know I'll have to face him and his bone attacks or whatever, but I can do this. I just don't want to be here any longer.

I follow the path just as the bear said and so far I have not come across.. Fell? Was that his name? I have come across a few monsters though. They seemed to enjoy my presence. Some have even asked me if I needed help.

" Just keep walking that way and you'll be at the door of the ruins," Said the dog. He was smoking a dog treat and seemed go be blind.

" Thank you!"

I gave him a small pat on the head and I really started to notice how much of a dog he was. He started barking cheerfully.

I follow the directions he told me to go and my only thought is, where is Fell? I though they said he'd be in Snowdin? Well I already left Snowdin didn't I? So I avoided him! 

I close my eyes happily, but it is short lived as I suddenly run into something. I feel arms grab at my biceps, keeping them close to my body.

Fuck...

" Not so fast little lady, ya think ya can leave that easily."

I look up and that golden toothed smile is only mocking me. How did he know I was here? I could have been anywhere! In a position like this I did the only thing I knew to do.

I lifted my foot and kicked at his pelvis... He didn't even flinch.

" Yer a fuckin' idiot. Skeletons don't got nothin' down there sweetheart." 

Urgh! Of course they don't! It's just in any other situation this would work, but of course I had to be stuck with a skeleton. 

So instead I grab the knife from my pocket and latch an arm out of his grip. I stab at his humerus? I don't know its where the bicep would be! He quickly moves it away before I can get a stab at him.

" Ya took my knife little lady. I want it back," I could tell by the drop in his voice that he really did not like that I took his knife...

I didn't mean to take it! I just needed defense against him! The knife did remind me of him though. It was red with black streaks through it.

" I'll give it back if you let me go."

Maybe if I can compromise with him, I'll be able to escape easily and not have to worry about fighting. I've taken some self defense classes, but against a magical skeleton is not something I've trained for. 

" I have a better way to get it back," he gave me a smirk and I knew I had to get past him another way.

He took a step towards me and before I could even comprehend what is happening bones come up from behind me. I slash at them with the knife and they break instantly. It seems like they're not as strong as normal bones, however they hurt like hell when I get hit.

He raises his hand and a few more fly up behind me again, I go to slice at some of them, but the others face at me and start randomly shooting.

How the hell? How am I supposed to avoid this! I try my best to avoid some and hit the rest with the knife. One ends up striking me in the arm and my heart pounds with an aching pain.

" What the hell are in these bones," I ask as I slash at a bone flying towards me.

" They're magic little lady. One hit can hurt your soul and enough can kill ya. I'd advise ya to not get hit by any," his smirk has not dropped since he started throwing them at me and that's when I start to realize.

They're not stopping. The bones seem like they're endless and that's what he wants. To tire me out. 

I may be stupid, but if this works, I may get out of here.

One of the bones is thrown at me and I pretend to swing at it. I miss it and it hits me in my arm again. I hear him chuckle. 

Once again a bone is thrown at my leg. I move my other leg and the bone ends up hitting it. Another chuckle. 

At what point will it be enough that I'm almost dead. I only feel pain in my heart, but my physical body is still strong. A few are coming at me at once and I decide that it's now or never. I stand still and smirk when they stop.

I look back at him and see his smirk is gone. He knows I know. The bones drop and his red orbs look into my eyes.

" So ya figured it out...." He thought for a moment and I saw his smirk form once again," Well, Sy said I can't hurt your soul, at least not a lot... but he never said anything about the physical body."

What?

I stand my ground as he starts to charge at me. I honestly don't know how to avoid this situation, but I can try my best.

Trying my best failed.

I moved my body to the side, but it seemed he was expecting it and turned towards me. Before I could make a move his hand was around my neck and I could feel my feet lift off the ground. 

He's going to choke me till I pass out! I can already feel the air escaping my lungs as I desperately try to breathe in. What I would do to remove that stupid smirk of his.

I scratch at his fingers, but I don't think he'd have much feeling for being a skeleton. If anything he only tightens his fist. The sharp claw of his fingers puncturing into the back of my neck. I can feel a small amount of blood spilling from my neck.

I think about the knife and I swipe it at his arm, but his other hand smacks it away, flying somewhere in the snow.

I start seeing black and I know there has to be a way out of this. If not I'm going back to that lab for God knows what. That's when I realize. I have more than just my arms.

This may be stupid, but it could possibly work...

I lift my legs and wrap them around his back. I see the confusion on his face before I push all my upper body weight forward and pull my legs towards me.

He instantly falls over releasing his grasp on my neck and I take the biggest breath I've ever taken. The pain from the freezing cold air was worth the feeling of being able to breathe. I release my legs and run towards where the knife was.

It was not hard to see the red and black in the white of the snow. When I pick it up I notice he starts to sit up and hold his head in his hand. If anything I would say his head is a weak point.

I take the knife and hurry over to him. I could stab his head, but that's when I realized. Why would I ever think that. He could die! 

So I turn the knife around, and hit his skull with the butt of it.

I looked at him and he was out cold. I look at his ribs and sigh in relief as they were rising and falling. I guess skeletons can breathe without lungs.

I look forward and see a big purple door standing in front of me. I would say this is the door to the ruins. If I can get through this door, I may be free! Fuck alternate universes, fuck monsters, I'm getting out of here!

My hope was short lived as my legs did not move. I look around... But nobody was there.

" What's going on," I ask myself. My body is just frozen...

Then my body just turns on it's own as a strange feeling wraps itself around my wrists. 

I don't see anything. Why do more weird things keep happening to me!

" Who's there? What are you doing!"

I still get no answer. I can finally move my arms, but I feel a force of a hand on my back. It pushes me down to my knees and my arms are held up by the invisible force.

" Let go of me! Who the fuck are you?"

I'm scared. I don't know what's going on. I already had to deal with these skeletons and now an invisible thing. 

I can only move my arms with the restriction of the 'strings' around my wrist. I look down and feel tears starting to fall. I close my eyes to stop them but the sight I see is horrific. A face. His face. I know him... but who is he?

" I-It's not time t-t-to leave doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second actual chapter. Once again I'm sorry if it's not the best writing, I like to think I'm a good writer but I'm not one of the greats. Also if you have any ideas or questions or anything you'd like to say, I'd enjoy to read your comments. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
